


Don't Give Up On Me

by Stagcore



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alien Abduction, Angst, Emotions, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Heart-to-Heart, How Do I Tag, Hurt Dana Scully, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stagcore/pseuds/Stagcore
Summary: Scully is attacked and Mulder brings her to his house so he can keep an eye on her whilst she rests. This is some self indulgent  Hurt/comfort and fluffPreviously posted on another account that has now been deactivated. This version has also been updated since my writing has gotten a lot better.





	Don't Give Up On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Lovelies! Thank you for reading.

Her once bright, fiery orange hair is dirty,matted and sticky with blood. Her blood?. With numb fingers, Scully moves a stray strand of hair away from her lips and wonders how she could have possibly gotten here? Scully winces slightly as her fingers trail down from her hair and come into contact with a laceration on her forehead. But that wouldn’t explain the amnesia...

Bright lights shine in her face and she fights the urge to look away. The need for information overpowering her want to shield her eyes behind her hands. To hide from the world some place where it cannot do any more harm to her. There’s shouting and hands that tug and pull at her and he brain scrambles to understand what’s going on. Lashing out with all that she’s got, Scully wants nothing more than to curl up tightly against the world. No, she must fight. Lashing out again, this time with her arms, Scully hits out but it connects weakly. Doing nothing

“No, Scully. It’s okay.” Mulder crouches down to where she has backed herself up against the wall. She feels the carpet under her and her brain spins. Where did the other agents go?” Where did the cold, hard cement floor and walls go? Touching at her forehead, Scully feels a bandage wrapped carefully around her head. It slowly comes back to her.  


“It was a dream” Mulder comforts, giving her enough room to run if she felt trapped and needed to move. He’s dressed in sweats and a stupid, gag-gift shirt that she got him for his birthday that says “Greatest hide and seek champion” with a bad drawing of Bigfoot. Scully remembers the way his face lit up as he took a long look at the shirt. Those were simpler times - Not that any time working with Mulder on the X files was simple.

“You're in my apartment. I didn't want to leave you alone in case something like this happened. It's okay,” He murmured as he helped her to the couch.

“How did I get on the floor?” Scully asks sometime later as she gratefully accepts a drink of water. She doesn’t know what time it is but something tells her it’s early.  


“I’m not sure. I heard a bang and then you were hyperventilating with your back against the wardrobe door.” Mulder shrugs as he sits down gently besides her on the small couch. Careful to give her space but close enough to let her know that she isn’t isolated or going through this alone. Huh, she hadn’t remembered any of that, although it did make sense. Staying quiet for a moment, Scully watched the fish circle their tank.

“I don’t remember that. One moment I was kept somewhere,” Scully says as she absentmindedly taps her nails on the side of her glass of water. “A basement I think, just before you found me And the next you were there in front of me and I was on the floor shaking.” Scully sighed as she let her eyes flutter shut. Mulder ached to apologise again for bringing her on the case, endangering her life yet again, making her apart of the FBI’s most unwanted. Logically he knew that she brush him off, tell him that he didn’t make her do anything she didn’t want to. Reassure him that she was okay, that she would bounce back from this just like all the other times she’d been abducted or attacked. Half of him wished she’d step back so that things like this didn’t happen. So that she didn’t put herself in danger. He knew she’d scoff at that so Mulder keeps his mouth shut.

A shiver involuntarily made its way through her body and she opened her eyes against the darkness of Mulder’s living room. For a split second, Mulder saw that her eyes had glassed over before returning to the present.

“It’s late, you should head to bed. Try and get some more sleep,” Mulder says as he lets his fingers dance lightly across Scully’s arm. Trying to bring her some form of comfort. The idea of her going back to bed alone isn’t appealing in the slightest. Biting her lip, Scully wonders whether or not to argue with him. It’s true, she’s exhausted but the prospect of having nightmares quickly wins over her exhaustion. Adrenaline ready to kick back in at a moments notice.

“I’m okay,” Scully waved him off. “Is there anything on the TV?” Scully asks as she sets her now empty glass of water onto the coffee table which was cluttered with things from various cases. Settling back down against the comfortable fabric of the couch Scully let out a yawn.

Flicking through a few channels and finally settling on a black and white romcom, Mulder watched as Scully began to doze despite the fact that she was obviously fighting it.  


“Scully, a night on the couch is not a good one, trust me.” Mulder smiled, remembering the all too many nights that he spent on the couch and the days afterwards with a crick in his neck and knots in his shoulders.

“I know but I don't want to be alone” She said with her eyes still closed. “ I don't know if it's because if what happened to Missy or because of this but I can't sleep alone.”  


“You know, after Samantha,” Mulder began as he shifted into a more comfortable position. The tv played but the pair wasn't watching. “I couldn’t sleep alone either. I slept in my parents bed for years afterwards. Terrified that they’d take me next.” He confessed. Scully was quiet for a moment before speaking.

“I'm scared they’ll will take me again,” Scully says as she opened her eyes again. They were shining with unshed tears and something else, something Mulder hadn't seen many times. Fear.

“Some of the other women that I met in Allenstown, said they had been abducted up to three or four times.” Scully shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. Finally shedding the tears she fought so hard to keep at bay.

“Oh, Scully.“ Was all Mulder says as he wraps his arms around her smaller body and letting her sob out all the grief and hurt she’d endured for the last few months

Mulder soothed her hair and whispered nonsensical words to her. Eventually she stopped crying and the pair just existed. Floating through the universe, tethered to nothing but each other and their grief.


End file.
